the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Devane
Anna is a spy for the WSB who calls Port Charles her home base. Over the years, she has faced many dangers but has also found happiness in her family. She is the mother of Doctor Robin Scorpio and Leora Hayward (sadly deceased), grandmother of Emma and Violet Drake and ex-wife of both Robert Scorpio and David Hayward. Work with the WSB After Anna left Pine Valley to be with her daughter Robin, she eventually found her way back to working for the WSB. At first it was supposed to be in an advisory role but as the years rolled forward, she couldn't help but slip back into her old ways, becoming an agent once more. She felt more confident in doing so --- her daughter was an adult now. Although she made sure to frequently visit, especially when she became a grandmother. As the years progressed, Anna continued to travel the world, hunting down criminals and crossing paths with the worst of the worst (including Ivan Theodore, the man who would later be known as Valentin Cassadine). After awhile she felt the need to have a home base and once again returned to Port Charles. She bought a house, a place she could share with her family. When she is not on missions, she is in Port Charles with her family. Blast from the past After finishing a long term mission that had her deep underground, Anna returned home eager to see her family. One of her first stops was to see Patrick Drake. They talked about his daughters and eventually she encouraged him to give the dating scene a try. The conversation backfired when Patrick was quick to turn the sentiment around on her. Personality Anna is a straight forward, hard working woman. She has amassed many skills over the years --- first working with the DVX, then WSB and later law enforcement. As a spy, she is used to assuming many roles and therefore can be manipulative when she wants to. She is driven by her love for her family and her desire to ensure that those responsible for the worst crimes are behind bars. Important Relationships * Robin Scorpio: Her daughter. She loved Robin more than her own life. Although things have not always been perfect between them, she would do anything for her daughter. * Emma Drake: Her granddaughter and light of her life. She is guilty of indulging Emma but that is what grandmothers are supposed to do. * Robert Scorpio: Her ex-husband and father of Robin. At one time the two had a grand love affair but now they are old friends, easily able to tease one another. Together they ensure that their daughter is happy and healthy. * Patrick Drake: Her ex-son-in-law. He may no longer be married to her daughter, but Anna still cares deeply for Patrick. He is the father of her granddaughter and a good man. She hopes that he finds happiness one day. * David Hayward: Her ex-husband. They have not seen each other in years but they are connected by the death of their daughter Leora. The grief that came from that moment is what pulled them apart in the end. Crimes committed Below is an abridged version of Anna's misdeeds: * Double agent for DVX and WSB * Dealt in stolen art work * Covered for David Hayward a few times * Held Cesar Faison captive * Faked Ric Lansing's death * Thought she killed Carlos Rivera * Threatened Julian Jerome * Tried to bug Wyndamere Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Anna's medical history: * Suffered from amnesia * Miscarried her child with Duke * Believed to have died in a boat explosion * Had problems with her pregnancy with Leora * Attacked and strangled by Lisel Obrecht * Attacked and left in a meat locker by Carlos Rivera * Diagnosed with a rare type of blood cancer * Went temporarily blind after being infected by a virus